fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 27
121 Days to go "With the fatidic attack not far away now, it is most encouraging to see the treasury doing so well, it makes one feel safer, I haven taken to sleeping beneath the gold actually" Hobson said. "Really? That's uh nice?" Adam said. "As for today's first order of business, you may have heard about the dire situation the kingdoms economy find itself in, Logan policies always kept our cities on the edge of bankruptcy, and the panic caused by the fast-approaching darkness has only exacerbated the situation I'm afraid the only way to stop this slide into ruin is to bail out Bowerstone's financial institutions the people are looking to you to save them from economic disaster, but remember doing so may condemn them to a much darker and bloodier fate, what shall we do your majesty?" Hobson said. "We will bail them out, this will not harm the treasury in the slightest and I want my people to feel safer" Adam said. "A bold move your majesty, shall we proceed with today agenda?" Hobson said. ~The King's Schedule~ Consider proposal to build a military outpost. Rule on the future of Mistpeak. Consider proposal for the Northern Region. "Not much on today schedule" Adam said. "Kalin the representative for the Auroran people has requested an audience with you, the court awaits in the throne room" Hobson said. "Thank you Hobson" Adam said heading to the throne room to be welcomed by the cheers as he approached the throne. "Ladies and gentlemen the King, today you must decide how much protection to grant Aurora, Kalin will offer her proposal, Reaver will stand against her" Walter said. "You may speak" Adam said. "Your majesty, as you know the threat from the deserts that surrounds my city has not diminished, the darkness could fall upon us once more at any moment Aurora is part of your kingdom now, and I ask that you grant us protection, build a desert outpost that can warn my people should the Crawler attack, it shall allow us to leave the city in time, and ensure the survival of your loyal subjects" Kalin said as Reaver snorted. "A desert outpost? I have never heard such nonsense, what shall we do? Erect taverns under the sea? Plant crops on the mountain peaks? It is a foolhardy suggestion, why should our valiant soldiers suffer sunstroke and chapped lips in a distant land when they could be protecting the people of this very city? Is it really worthy the lives of all the people outside these walls for a mere alarm system? Of course not, let us leave the funds and soldiers where they belong, right here" Reaver said. "The darkness poses a threat to us all, but Aurora has already suffered more than its fair share, the final decision rests with you, your majesty" Walter said. "Aurora is under our protection, it is our duty to build this outpost" Adam said as the people cheered. "The king's decision is final, a military outpost shall be erected in the deserts that surround Aurora" Walter said. "We shall not forget this gesture, Aurora thanks you" Kalin said. "Ah, you are a whimsical monarch, and that is why you are so beloved, very well, it shall be done" Reaver said. "Reaver Industries is proud to present an exotic tale of romance, adventure and sand; the Desert Outpost." "Bring forth Sabine of the Mistpeak Dwellers, today you decide on the fate of Mistpeak, home of the Dwellers, you majesty" Walter said as they throne room was filled with the Dweller people behind the robe lines, "Sabine will speak for his people and their land, Reaver will dispute his cause." "You may speak" Adam said. "I come here seeking nothing but what was promised me and my people, you pledge to restore out home mountains and our right to dwell in them we have fulfilled our end of the bargain, we have paid with our lives to sit you on that throne, now you must fulfill your end undo the damage your brother did to our land and our agreement shall be satisfied" Sabine said. "Your majesty, this sounds both an unnecessary expense and an impudent demand, what value is there a few trees languishing among snow and rock? This is not the time to indulge some idyllic fantasy, those forests are a resource and we are in dire need of resources, I purpose we expand on your brother's initiative and take what Nature offers so readily, say the word and I will transform the worthless wasteland of Mistpeak into assets we can use to defend Albion" Reaver said. "These hands are not yet so old or weak that I can't wring that pretty little neck of yours Reaver" Sabine growled. "Ah, the refined retort of a true mountain goat" Reaver said. "You made a promise to Sabine, but it is up to you whether you decide to honor it" Walter said. "I will keep my promise to the Dwellers, the Mistpeak mountains shall be restored" Adam said as the Dwellers in the room cheered. "Mistpeak shall become a protected region and the Dwellers shall be granted authority over its forests and resources" Walter said. "You are true to your word and your honor, the Dwellers will stand by you till the end" Sabine said. "The forests of Mistpeak are our greatest national treasure, and now, thanks to Reaver Industries, they have returned to their past splendor, Dweller, birds and bunnies are free to roam, laugh and kill each other as nature intended, who needs all that lumber anyway?" "Today you will now rule on what is to become of the farmlands and the Warrior Monk Temple, Annabel will speak on behalf of the northern region and Reaver will dispute her cause. "You may speak" Adam said. "Your majesty, my brothers and I fought alongside you in the war and we did not ask for anything in return but I do speak for all the farmers, thanks to your brother all the farmers of this region were bankrupt into poverty and forced to live at the temple, your brother handed over the land rights to Reaver Industries, all I ask is that the farmers are given back their land and homes" Anna said. "Give it back? Oh my dear you seems to be missing the big picture" Reaver said. "Oh? And what would that be?" Anna said. "My proposal is that we take all that useless farmland and turn it into factories, research shows there is a vast amount of resources under the land and that little temple, so all we must do is clean the land free of all it's useless blemishes and begin preparation for the factories" Reaver said. "What?! That would put all the residents in the Northern region out of homes!" Anna yelled. "They are more than welcome to all work full time in the factories Reaver Industries are not heartless Reaver said. "I swear Reaver if I had my hammer your skull would be crushed by it!" Anna growled. "See? It's refreshing to know the northern region is so refined" Reaver said. "Oh!" Anna growled. "The final decision is yours you majesty" Walter said. "The Northern region is to be left untouched, the farmers will be given back their lands and homes" Adam said. "The king has spoken, the northern region will have their land returned to them and will remained unharmed" Walter said. "Thank you our majesty, my people will fight by your side till the end" Anna said. "Oh very well, there goes another chance for precious resources" Reaver said. "Behold the glory of the Northern region, the farm lands, you may rest assured that they are working hard to grow our produce to sell in our markets and is well protected by the Warrior Monk Temple looking over them from the top of what could have been a great source of resources."